Past Life
by SilentChild187
Summary: AU : Annabelle Chiodo is a normal, smart, popular high schooler from Manhattan High. But when her new, mysterious and infuriatingly handsome classmate Percy Jackson invites her to Camp Half-Blood, a place she's lived in in her past life, can she accept her past and at the same time, reclaim her lost life?
1. Chapter 1

AU : Annabelle Chiodo is a normal, smart, popular high schooler from Manhattan High. But when her new, mysterious and infuriatingly handsome classmate Percy Jackson invites her to Camp Half-Blood, a place she's lived in in her past life, can she accept her past and at the same time, reclaim her lost life?

Chapter One

 **Sorry, got this idea in my head after reading thatgeekfromtatooine's fan fiction The More You Hate, The More You Love.**

"Bells, remember to pick up your sister after school!" Annabelle Chiodo's mother called from the kitchen as Annabelle breezed past and grabbed an apple from the fruit tray. She checked her watch again, and swore in another language, a tongue that came naturally to her.

"What did you say?" Her mom called again.

"Nothing!" Annabelle replied, stuffing the strange language out of her head to make way for more important matters : how she would get to school. Her best friend Tina Graze was away for the week, and all of her other friends lived too far away. Wait. There was Luke.

Annabelle's idea about Lucas Castell was pretty twisted. One moment she treated him like a long lost brother, the next she felt sadness coiling in her heart for him. So she usually went out of the way to avoid him, but he seemed pretty desperate for her to be his friend or something. At least that was what it seemed like to Annabelle.

"Sorry Mom, gotta go! I'm late! See you later!"

She dashed out of her house like a madwoman. If she wanted to catch Luke's car, she'd better do it now. His blue convertible always passed in front of her house in the morning, but usually by then she'd already be speeding off in the distance in Tina's bright cherry car.

She was barely in time. Waving her hands like how someone would catch a cab, she signalled Luke. He slowed in front of her, hair messed up and a grin bright enough to light up New York City after the dark on his face, pulling at his scar. "Hey there Annie! Need a ride to school?"

 _Thank the gods,_ Annabelle thought. "Yes, please," she said, as she climbed in.

There was not much conversation in the car, as Luke attempted to make small talk with Annabelle. _How's your homework been, how's it going with the maths project…_ Annabelle felt a bit bad for answering short, one-worded answers, but her mind was on other things.

She practically leaped out of Luke's car, before reminding herself to throw a hasty goodbye over her shoulder as she ran into the student packed halls, leaving a confused Luke behind her.

She shoved her way into the gymnasium. She was pretty good at sports, if she did say so herself, and particularly good with the game Hacky Sack.

Changing into Gym uniform, she started stretching, her limbs arcing effortlessly. Several girls looked enviously at her slim and slender figure, yet strong arms and legs.

The Gym teacher, Coach Hollister, blew into her whistle. "We will be playing a round of dodgeball today." Many girls sighed—that probably meant their hair were going to be messy. Annabelle, however, shrugged it off, and tied up her wavy blonde hair into a high ponytail. But then, her eyes were drawn to the girl with flaming red hair and green eyes—Rachael Dare. Her worst nemesis. She had a large crush on Luke, but Annabelle seemed to be taking most of his attention. She was scoffing, and combing her tangible hair with a blue hairbrush.

The girls were sorted into two groups. Annabelle glared daggers at Rachael, who was on the other group, smirking at her. Every time it was dodgeball and Rachael was on the other team, Annabelle ended up whomped with a dodgeball. No, scratch that—if Rachael was on her team, she would find some way for Annabelle to 'accidentally' get hit.

Annabelle had fast reflexes, but that wasn't enough. The game went on for long periods of time, and Rachael usually had girls on her side. Annabelle was popular, but the kids would choose Rachael over her any day.

Today, she felt juiced up somehow. As if she could run a hundred miles without breaking a sweat. She felt as if she was something else, something powerful.

She shook those cobwebs away from her mind. Coach Hollister tossed the ball up into the air, and the game began.

Jessie from Annabelle's side got the ball, and clumsily whacked it in the general direction of the other side. Rachael caught it, and a moment before she threw the ball, she caught Annabelle's eye.

Then the ball fell, aiming for Annabelle's head, with record speed. But Annabelle's reflexes somehow turned from good to super amazing in a matter of days. Instead of just dodging the ball, she reached out and caught it, for the first time.

She met Rachael's eye, feeling some sort of triumph at Rachael's shocked gaze, before she stomped away.

Annabelle singlehandedly defeated Rachael's team, and when she went to shower later, the girls all avoided her, and crowded around Rachael. Annabelle glared at them whenever they seemed to look at her direction, and swiftly finished towelling off, and left.

Her next lesson was History with Ms. Turner. She was several minutes early, and only the teacher was here.

"Hello there, Annabelle." She said, looking up from her task of rearranging some essays.

"Good morning, Ms. Turner."

Just then, the students started pouring in. Annabelle sat rereading her graded essay, searching for some small flaw that she'd missed somehow.

Ms. Turner greeted the class, then started explaining a new project that they were going to work in threes. Annabelle prayed to the gods she wouldn't get stuck with Rachael. She wasn't scared of her, but Rachael had an interesting way of sabotaging projects. And she couldn't afford to get a bad grade so close to the end of year.

Ms. Turner started elaborating. Apparently, it was their final group project that counted fifty percent to their grade. It was on Alexander the Great, a topic Annabelle had been studying ever since sixth grade. She was absolutely obsessed with Greek heroes, commanders or just any important figure. This was perfect. If only she didn't get a group with Rachael…

Just then, the door bursted open. Annabelle and everyone else's eyes snapped up. The newcomer was their age. Annabelle gasped. She didn't pay much attention to boys, but this…he was handsome, with a strong and lean figure, muscles showing under his orange T-shirt, his black hair mussed up adorably and his green eyes the colour of a stormy green sea. He seemed oddly familiar, as a name fell from her lips.

"Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ms. Turner tutted in disapproval. Annabelle knew she did not tolerated lateness. "Mr. Percy Jackson, our newest member in Manhattan High. Do you have a slip for your tardiness?"

Percy shook his head, and Annabelle could hear Rachael gushing behind her in a few seats away, already chatting away with her friends. Annabelle's heartbeat increased as his eyes swept across the classroom, as if searching for something that had been long lost to him. As if he was a starving man stranded on the desert, and a precious drop of water was waiting here for him.

His eyes landed on her, and for a moment their gazes connected. Annabelle could swear that electricity had flowed through their locked eyes, but she broke contact first, blushing furiously as she pretended to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ears.

She could still feel Percy's intensely hot stare on her, however, so she avoided looking at him as her nails gained her full attention.

"No, Ms."

"Ms. Turner."

"Ms. Turner." Percy echoed, but his eyes strayed towards Annabelle.

She sighed. "Well, I do suppose this is your first day of school here. But do not let me catch you late again." She fixed a glare at him. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Turner."

"Good." She turned to the class. "Mr. Jackson, as there are no empty seats at the moment—"

"Ms. Turner," Annabelle heard herself speak in an undignified manner, and promptly chastised herself. "Ms. Turner," she tried again after clearing her throat. "If Percy doesn't mind, Ms. Tina Graze is away for the week. I am sure she won't mind letting Percy use her seat in the meantime."

"If that's alright with you, then. Mr. Jackson, do settle down." With that, Ms. Turner turned to the chalkboard and started writing.

Annabelle scooted over to make some space for Percy. "Hi," she started, thinking it was better to introduce herself than spending the rest of the lesson feeling awkward. "I'm Annabelle Chiodo. But my friends all call me Wise Girl."

Percy chuckled then. "Okay, Wise Girl." He looked around the classroom. "Uh, I'm new here, can you show me around later?" he said, then hurriedly added, "If you've got time and all, because if you need to study or anything it's totally fine—"

Annabelle stopped him with a smile. "It's fine, I'll show you around later."

"Seaweed Brain," she added under her breath, the affectionate nickname rolling off the tip of her tongue naturally. She immediately wanted to take her words back as Percy blanched visibly. "What did you say?"

"Um…I called you Seaweed Brain. If you don't like it—"

"No, no, it's fine," He waved a hand, but still looked rather unsettled. Annabelle looked at him with concern, but before she could say anything a snotty voice sounded behind her.

"Hello Percy. Name's Rachael Dare, but you can call me absolutely anything you like." Annabelle groaned. Rachael had to choose the worse time to butt in, and judging by her flirtatious tone, she had developed an interest in Percy. If Rachael's past boyfriends were anything to say, Percy'd probably hooked up with her by the end of day and Annabelle would have stood no chance.

Instead of falling temptation at Rachael's rather revealing figure, Percy gave her a slight smile and said, "Rachael, it's nice to meet you…but, uh, you're going to fall if you keep on leaning on that desk like that."

Percy had just unknowingly gained ten points on Annabelle's mental scoreboard. Sure, she did want him to say, "Go crawl back into your hole, Ginger Breath!" or something equally offensive (she wasn't too good at coming up with names) but that had to say something.

Unfortunately (or fortunately for some people), Ms. Turner had just faced the class again. Annabelle hadn't heard a single word of what the teacher said, but sneaking a glance at her neighbour Malcolm's notebook (who could be considered one of her geeky friends), she quickly copied everything she needed down in neat cursive handwriting.

She started zoning out, her pencil doodling randomly. When a sudden sharp toll of the bell startled her back to the present, she found out she had scrawled out sentences in a strange language, much like the word she had muttered when she was rushing to school.

She glanced up. Percy was waiting for her by the door, and she swiftly closed her notebook and threw it into her bag.

—

The day seemed to crawl by agonisingly slow, as Annabelle looked at the seconds crawl away slower than a slug. Normally she would've been paying attentive interest at what the teacher was saying, but not today. She had promised to meet up with Percy later in lunch so she could show him around and potentially be friends.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself,_ She chided.

By the time the bell rang, Annabelle was already halfway out of the class, her supplies hastily thrown in and lunch bag in one hand. She joined the horde of people into the cafeteria, where Percy had already saved her a seat. Her friends Malcolm, Hannah and her boyfriend Fang, Piper and her boyfriend Jace were already seated.

As she joined them, she felt the stare of someone else on her back, and she turned, meeting the eye of Lucas Castell.

Why did she feel so uncomfortable suddenly?


End file.
